


Toca primero a la puerta.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Steter - Smut, Traumatized Scott
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Peter y Stiles están haciendo el amor.Peter lo anuda.Y Scott entra sin llamar.





	Toca primero a la puerta.

Stiles se encuentra bajo el cuerpo de Peter, recibiendo las estocadas con sonoros gemidos que vuelven loco al hombre lobo. Llevan haciendo el amor casi dos horas, pero para ellos nunca es suficiente, siempre quieren más.

—Demonios, Stiles. —Gruñe Peter en cuanto nota el mordisco que le da el humano en un pectoral. —Dios, ahora mismo sólo quiero anudarte.

—Pues hazlo de una maldita vez, creepywolf. —Jadea Stiles antes de sentir cómo la base del pene de Peter comienza a hincharse en su interior, gatillando su propio orgasmo, el cual ensucia ambos estómagos mientras Peter sigue creciendo en su interior. Peter gime al notar lo apretado que es su humano, mientras que Stiles parece totalmente ido, murmurando palabras incomprensibles sintiendo cómo su estómago se hincha por la venida del lobo.

El mayor se tumba con cuidado sobre su novio, y maniobrando consigue agarrar una manta y tapar ambos cuerpos para poder descansar mientras su nudo sigue hinchado. Stiles dormita satisfecho, dejando pequeños besos de vez en cuando sobre el pecho de Peter, quien observa a si pequeño con adoración.

—Stiles, ¿podrías… ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! —Exclama Scott cuando entra en el cuarto de su mejor amigo sin preocuparse por tocar, pero cuando ve en qué posición está la pareja, se da la vuelta precipitadamente antes de salir, pero se choca contra la pared y se apresura fuera. Desde el pasillo, Peter lo escucha hacer ejercicios de respiración para embarazadas. —Vale, ahora quiero que os vistáis y finjamos que no he dañado mi mente.

—Scotty, no puedo hacer eso. —Murmura Stiles entre risas, acariciando suavemente los hombros de Peter, quien recibe los mimos gustoso sin preocuparse por el alfa verdadero y traumado que está fuera.

—¡Vamos hombre, tenemos una emergencia de la manada!

—Scotty, literalmente no puedo moverme. —Dice Stiles sintiendo aún el nudo en su entrada, lo cual lo hace jadear cuando el mayor se mueve un poco.

—Bro, ¿por qué? ¡Te necesitamos! —Exclama cómo un niño pequeño que no lo entiende, así que Stiles mira a su pareja, parece divertido por la conversación y no tiene interés en meterse en ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Scott! Déjame disfrutar del maldito nudo que está incrustado dentro mi culo. —Dice Stiles, centrado más en los movimientos de cadera del mayor que en usar un filtro cerebro-boca. —Dura cómo media hora, luego hablamos Scotty.

—Stiles, por dios, que asco. —Gimotea Scott antes de salir corriendo, totalmente traumado.


End file.
